


Of Sauron and Eregion

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: Sauron ruminates on his choice to go to Eregion.
Relationships: (but only if you squint) - Relationship, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 13





	Of Sauron and Eregion

Sauron, otherwise known as Annatar, didn’t know why he chose to go to Eregion of all places. He could have gone to Lindon, and try to corrupt the High King of the Noldor. He could have gone to Rivendell, and try to corrupt Luthien’s brat’s brat’s brat. He could have gone to Lothlorien, actually no. Galadriel’s there. He could have gone to Numenor, after all, men are much more corruptible. So why did he go to Eregion?

Actually, he lied. Sauron did know why he went to Eregion. Sure the forges were fine, but all of the other cities had forges too. He went to Eregion because it reminded him of home.

Not Angband, though he did think of it as home, but before it. Aule’s forge. Before he was Sauron, lieutenant of Morgoth, he was Mairon, Maia of Aule. 

After Morgoth had been overthrown, Sauron had no power, he was weak. And in his moment of weakness, a primal instinct urged him to go home, but he can’t go back to Valinor, not anymore, so he chose the place closest in nature to it. Eregion. 

It was at that moment that Sauron cursed his weakness. He cursed whatever made him ever want to go back to that place. He cursed Aule and the Valar. 

That’s it. When he was done with Eregion, he would destroy it. Destroy Feanor’s last descendant. Destroy the place that reminded him of Aule’s forge. Destroy his last reminder of what used to be his home, and in doing so, destroy his almost non-existent heart’s last tie to home.

He was Sauron, Lieutenant of Angband, and he will continue Morgoth’s legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just why I think that Sauron went to Eregion.


End file.
